Hip wader boots are utilized by fishermen, for example, when wading into streams and other shallow bodies of water in order to keep their legs dry. Hip wader boots are typically characterized as having a relatively long neck that extends up the user's leg to cover the user's feet, calves and thighs. The necks are relatively flexible and non-rigid, so that they are typically held up in place utilizing suspenders or belts. However, the long flexible neck of the hip wader boot presents several problems. For example, because the neck is not rigid, the boot can not be stored in an upright position. That is, even if the sole of the boot is placed on the ground, the neck of the boot will flop to the side, so that the neck opening will be disposed on the ground. This causes the boot to take up a larger amount of storage space. Moreover, since the neck will be on the ground, when not in use and while the fisherman is in the field, various creatures, such as insects or the like, can crawl into the boot. Further, if the boots are stored in the user's home, for example on the closet floor, dry rot can occur at the various creases, which can subsequently lead to leaks into the boot, rendering the boot defective.
Alternatively, it is also known to hang the boot from a conventional metal hanger. However, when the boot is hung from the metal hanger, the boot is typically draped over the horizontal wire of the hanger, causing a crease to be formed in the neck of the boot, which again can lead to dry rot and leaks. Moreover, it is also easy for the boot to slip off the hanger when hung in such a manner, so that the boot will end up on the floor or on the ground. Moreover, the conventional metal hanger typically does not have the strength to hold the hip wader boot. Additionally, the conventional metal hanger is not adapted to be utilized in the field, and is also subjectable to corrosion, which can stain the boot.
Furthermore, because the boot will be folded over the conventional metal hanger, any water that may have found its way into the boot will be prevented from draining from the base of the boot if the boot is hung to dry. This is because the fold in the boot, which is formed at the horizontal wire of the hanger, will be positioned at a location higher than the sole of the boot, and will additionally effectively seal any water in the foot of the boot therein.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention, to provide a boot hanger which will hold the boot in an inverted position to facilitate drainage therefrom, and which will facilitate storage of the boot both in and out of the field (i.e., out-of-doors).